


Secret Love Song

by buckyownsmylife



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 1 bed trope, Dirty Talk, F/M, Idiots in Love, Smut, cursing, no foreplay on this one, p in v, unprotected sex (do not recommend)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where there’s only one bed and you’re dripping wet.
Relationships: Matthew Gray Gubler/Reader, Matthew Gray Gubler/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Secret Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, buckyownsmylife.tumblr.com, for Day 9 of kinktober, and the prompts were: 1 bed and see-through clothes!

Matthew’s P.O.V.  


I should have known that bringing her out here would be a mistake. I’d done it with the best of intentions, of course, but now that we were alone, in the middle of the woods, in a cabin with a single bed while a storm raged outside the wooden walls, I couldn’t really remember my own reasoning.

Why did I think a weekend getaway alone with my best friend would help me get over my not-so-platonic feelings for her? 

“I’m so sorry, Y/N,” I tried again, scratching the back of my neck while I tried very hard to ignore the way her white dress clung to her beautiful body, the rain making it more transparent than any innocent clothing item should be. “I swear, the description said there were two rooms! I don’t know what happened…”

I was beyond frustrated with the whole situation, much more than it was rationally justified, but I’d been struggling with trying to keep appearances with the woman I was very quickly falling in love with, and this whole situation wasn’t helpful in the slightest.

“Matthew,” she called my attention, a cold hand suddenly on my forearm, making me look at her in the eyes for the first time in a while. “Relax, it’s not a big deal. I mean, you definitely should get a refund when the weekend’s over, but we already drove all the way here and I really don’t want to get out there again right now.”

As if to punctuate what she’d just said, a lightning stroke right outside the main window overlooking the lake we were supposed to hang out on, and she all but jumped on my arms, effectively sticking our wet bodies together. 

“S-sorry,” she whispered, immediately letting go of me, and I found myself shivering more from the coldness that the absence of her touch brought than the iciness I should have felt by having the wet fabric of her dress against me. “I just really hate lightning,” she explained, avoiding my eyes as she looked around the floor we were dripping all over, and I couldn’t help but smile.

“I know.” That made her look up at me again, and for a second, nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. It was one of those moments where words felt absolutely meaningless, and time seemed unreal, as she stared back at me with those bright eyes I loved so much. “Of course I know. I’m your best friend.”

Way to break my own moment.

Clearing my throat, I destroyed the connection by looking around the room in the hopes of finding anything that could distract me from how much I wanted to kiss her right now. “Hey, so, do you want to take a shower?”

She took a second to answer, but when she did, I felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest, through my throat. “With you?”

My head whipped around to look back at her so quickly that I swore I got whiplash. “What? N-no! I-I just meant, y-you should probably get on the shower already, I don’t want you getting a cold…”

She was pressing her lips so tightly they were starting to look pale, and it made me stop talking all at once. “You were kidding,” I realized, and then her giggles escaped, warming up the room and my heart at the same time.

“Of course I was, Matthew. But would it be so bad?” My eyes grew twice their size at her question until she started laughing again. “Oh my God, what is going on with you? Why are you acting so awkwardly around me, Gube?”

Groaning, I ran a hand through my wet curls, looking up at the ceiling in the hopes of finding the courage to get through the night. “You’re gonna be the death of me, Y/L/N. Go. Under the shower, please.”

She was still giggling as she picked up her backpack, stopping on the threshold of the bathroom door to look back at me and say, “Ok, but I’ll be waiting for you.” And with a wink, she was gone. 

I gawked at the closed door for a long time, trying to understand what the hell was happening, if she was still joking or if she really wanted me to follow her into the bathroom. I hadn’t heard the sound of the door locking when she closed it, but could that really mean that she wanted to…?

I spent so much time staring at the stupid freaking door that I only realized how long I was standing there like an idiot when I heard her twist the doorknob, appearing right where I’d last seen her right after.

“You’re still there?” She asked, looking sincerely worried about me while drying her hair off with a towel. Before she could approach and make my head even more screwed up than it already was with the smell of her shampoo, I jumped into action, grabbing my own backpack and taking long strides towards the bathroom.

“Yeah, just… gonna take a shower now…”

Y/N’s P.O.V.

Matthew had been acting weird for at least two months now, and I had no idea what was happening, if I’d done something to offend him or hurt our friendship in some way or another. Just the thought of that being a possibility made me feel physically ill. 

I didn’t want to lose Matthew. That was the whole reason why I’d been trying to keep my feelings for him in control. But now I was wondering if I’d even managed to do that, or if I’d screwed it all up and he was just too great to tell me about how awkward I’d made things between us. 

Because that was the only explanation I could come up with to justify these weird vibes that had taken over the once perfect connection we shared. He’d realized I had a crush on him, and now he didn’t know where to go from here. 

But I wasn’t ready to give up on him yet.

We’d left the curtains open so the moonlight could still illuminate the room a bit, as we made our way to the single bed in the room. Thankfully, it had stopped raining, but the eventual thunder that struck through the room warned us that there was still more to come before we fell asleep.

“Night,” Matthew whispered before turning to the other side, wrapping himself up on the covers that were available to us. My heart hurt as I looked at my best friend and considered all there was to lose if we left things unspoken, unresolved. 

I’d hoped this idea of his to take a trip just the two of us would take away the awkwardness and restore what we had, but it was clear that wouldn’t be the case. Not without some actual effort from at least one of us.

“Matthew,” I started, turning to put one hand on his shoulder, but at the sight of him flinching at my touch, I quickly removed it, dry swallowing at the hurt in my chest. At least, it gave me the strength that I needed to keep on going with this conversation. “We really need to talk.”

I was actually expecting some resistance from his part, but after a few seconds of silence he let out a sigh, pushing away the covers that were over his body and sitting up on the mattress just like I was. 

“Yeah, I think so too.” The room felt heavy, far too uncomfortable with this silence that neither of us seemed to know how to break. Just when I was about to open my mouth to speak, another thunder echoed throughout the room, making me jump on the bed and fall over Matthew.

“I’m sorry,” I said, but we were laughing, and just like that, the mood was shifted and we were back to being best friends again. “I miss you, Gube,” I admitted in a single breath, getting lost in those hazel eyes that I knew so well. I heard it when his breath hitched, but he didn’t push me away, which I considered a win. No, instead, he collected my hands in his and started to rub them with his thumbs, and it felt so good to have his touch on my skin again, so right, that I almost felt like I could cry.

“I know, sweetheart. I missed you too.” I wanted this moment to stretch. I wanted to remain in it forever, I didn’t want to have to break it by starting up the conversation I needed to have, because I didn’t want to face the reality of being in love with my best friend, who would never love me back.

But I knew I couldn’t. I had to be a grown-up and deal with this. We needed to talk about it, before it was too late. It was now or never. “I know you know I’m in love with you.” Ok, maybe too abruptly. I could see that by the way his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Look, Gube, it doesn’t have to be weird. I’ve been feeling this way for ages, and if you’ve only noticed these last few months, that means we can get over this. I don’t want to lose you. I want our friendship to stay the same.”

“Wait, wait, wait, hold on. You’re in love with me?” He asked, and now I was confused.

“Of course I am, but you knew that…” Whatever it was that I planned on saying, it was interrupted by Matthew’s hands on each side of my face, his lips on mine. He swallowed whatever it was I intended to say, and he kept swallowing each of my attempts to break us apart where I hoped to understand what was going on. “Matthew, what the hell is going on?” I finally managed to ask when he had to let me go so we could both take a breath. 

Matthew’s P.O.V.

“You love me,” I repeated, like a dumbass, still having the hardest time believing my luck. This amazing woman, who I was lucky enough to call my best friend, actually loved me too. 

“Yes, I do,” she confirmed it, although she was frowning. I knew she was confused, and I wanted to explain what was going on inside my head, what I’d been hiding in my heart for so long now, but I also desperately wanted to kiss her until we both were out of breath again. So before she could ask anything else, I leaned over her, fusing our lips together, and forcing her to lie back over the bed, before I climbed on top of her.

She tasted like the mint toothpaste she had lent me because I’d forgotten mine and I never thought I’d love a simple taste so much. I suppose it was due to her, though. It was because the lips I was currently prying open belonged to the most beautiful woman I knew.

When it came the time to separate again, I opted to keep my lips on her soft skin, first giving her a quick kiss on the cheek - something I’d done countless times before, but it’d never made my heart so full as in that moment. Then I kissed just behind her ear, appreciating the way her breath hitched as I allowed my hands to slowly explore her body, carefully pushing up the t-shirt she had worn to bed.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” I admitted, hearing her moan at my words or at the pressure of my hardened cock against her navel. Just the warmth of her skin was enough to drive me crazy. “I’ve wanted _you_ for so long.”

Her eyes met mine then, and I could see she was trying to find some sign of mockery on them, but I was too busy wanting to feel her, all of her, against me at last. “I’m in love with you too, Y/N. I’ve been in love with you for so long. Please, let me show you.”

She looked up at me slack-jawed, one of her hands right over my speeding heart on my chest. After what felt like an eternity, she nodded, allowing her body to fall back on the bed, before pushing up my shirt, signaling she wanted it off.

“Please, show me.” I didn’t need to be told twice. After throwing my shirt on the floor, I worked on getting hers off her body, quickly doing the same to her little shorts. Then she was naked in front of me, sprawled over the bed, just like I’d dreamt about so many times before, and I couldn’t believe it.

“You’re so beautiful.” And she was. She was prettier than anything I’d ever seen, more perfect than I’d ever imagined her to be. “I want to kiss every inch of your body.” By the satisfied little sigh she let out as I caressed her body with my hands, stopping to gently grope on her breasts, it didn’t seem like she minded my plan.

Y/N’s P.O.V.

Matthew’s stupidly pink lips engulfed my pebbled nipple and I fucking _cried out_ at the warm sensation, even before he began to pull and suck on it. I was just so fucking sensitive, every nerve ending on edge at having my best friend touching me like this, saying everything that I’d wanted to hear for so long.

I still couldn’t believe it, but it’s not like I had the time to let it sink in. And I wasn’t crazy enough to stop this from happening. Whatever it may happen in the morning, I was going to allow myself to enjoy this evening, enjoy the feeling of his huge hands running over my body, the weight of his on top of mine, the pressure of his long cock against my lower belly as he subconsciously rutted against my bare pussy, his eyes connected to mine, sparkling with emotions I couldn’t begin to understand. 

“Matthew, please…” I begged, needing to feel him inside of me now. I couldn’t handle the foreplay, not right now, not after how long I’d waited for this. “Please, get inside of me.” That seemed to surprise him, by the way he let go of my breast with a wet sound, still not stopping with his exploration of my body, though.

“Are you sure?” He licked his lips as his hands went lower and lower until he was cupping my wetness. “I don’t m- Oh.” I had to bite my lip to suppress the giggle that threatened to escape and perhaps ruin the mood at the surprise in my best friend’s face over just how wet I already was. But then he continued to touch me, rubbing his fingers from my hole to my clit before coming back down and pushing two of them in, and I writhed over the covers that had been hastily thrown around the bed, my moans floating around the room. “You’re so fucking wet.”

Hearing Matthew cursing was already an arousing situation for me, but when I was the cause for it and he was knuckle deep inside of me, I felt like I was losing my mind as I jutted my hips up, trying to keep the friction going. 

“Yes,” I whispered, enjoying the lust-filled gaze he was directing me. 

“Who made you this wet?” He asked, and I swear, if I could, I would have laughed, but as it were, Matthew’s digits brushed right over that special place deep inside of me, and my moans turned into whines. “Fuck, you’re so fucking sexy. Hold your knees, spread them open. I wanna see you while I take off my pants.”

Just being this vulnerable, my glistening pussy completely exposed to him, made me even wetter. I was about to beg him again when his flannel sweatpants suddenly dropped to the ground, and I was looking at the most beautiful cock I’d ever seen. He was already dripping precum, and my mouth watered at the sight, but at the same time, my pussy clenched around nothing, desperately needing that thickness inside of it.

“Just fuck me already, Gubler.” He was on me in a second, one hand rubbing the head of his cock on my clit, while the other caressed my face. I could feel his heavy breathing on my skin, raising goosebumps where it touched.

Matthew’s P.O.V.

“Are you sure about this?” I had to ask. I couldn’t deal with myself if she were to regret this in the morning. “We can stop now if you want. We can pretend this never happened. But if we go through with this, I won’t be able to let you go. I’m warning you now so you can make your decision.”

When she rolled her eyes, I felt my chest warm up as a huge smile took over my face. “I swear to God, Matthew if you don’t get your dick inside of me…” I didn’t let her finish, immediately thrusting in until I bottomed out. Her mouth fell open, her thighs automatically closing in around my body.

“You were saying,” I jested, waiting for her to adjust to my intrusion as I nibbled on her earlobe. The only response I got was the thrust of her own hips, signaling that she wanted me to move. “I love you, Y/N,” I whispered in her ear before I abided by her wishes, slowly but passionately starting to fuck her into the mattress.

“I-I love you two, Gube. Fuck, you’re so deep.” I took advantage of her throwing her head back in pleasure to bite on her neck, eliciting the most delicious gasp from her. 

“Yeah? You like how I feel inside your little pussy?” The way she groaned at my words made me smile, prompting me to pick up the speed of my thrusts. “Do you like the way I fuck you, baby? Is it everything you wished for?”

“Yes, yes!” She repeated over and over again, moving her hips to meet my thrusts. “It’s even better, Matthew, fuck!” Sweat was dripping down my forehead and onto her face, and she simply licked it away when it reached her lips.

“I want to stay right here forever,” I warned her, leaning down on my forearms so I could connect our lips once more. “You have the best pussy, God!” Suddenly, she gripped my biceps, carving her nails on my skin. By the way her moans were spilling out of her lips, I knew she was getting close. “You wanna cum, baby? You gonna cum for me? Milk my cum inside this perfect pussy?”

I sneaked a hand between us so I could press my thumb against her clit, drawing quick circles over it, and in seconds, she was trembling, crying out my name as tears spilled from her eyes and I had to grit my teeth to force myself not to shout as I followed her, cumming inside of her.

“We good?” She asked when we were finally able to speak again, our breathing patterns now back to a regular tempo, and I had to laugh. Before throwing myself next to her in bed, I leaned down to kiss her nose and her lips once more, pulling her warm body so she’d cuddle me.

“We’re more than good. We’re together now. It’s perfect.”


End file.
